


Chapter One: Derry, Maine

by salemxgaycl0wn



Category: IT
Genre: 2017 Pennywise (IT), Other, Pennywise the dancing clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemxgaycl0wn/pseuds/salemxgaycl0wn
Summary: 《Plot is a work in progress!!》⚠️TW HOMOPHOBIA, TRANSPHONIA ⚠️Oliver is a 21 year old, transgender man, and ready to try and start a new and better life away from his shitty family. He moves to Derry, Maine, hoping to meet better people. But, of course, his neighbors are shit. Nothing diffrent from his old town. But at this point, it was too late to move somewhere else, as funds were already low. But he begins to relize the strange-looking clown they see every now and then. He finally encounters the clown in a dream, getting to know who... or what... He really is, and falls in love.⚠️Pennywise and all cannon IT characters rightfully belong to Stephen King⚠️
Relationships: Healthy love - Relationship





	Chapter One: Derry, Maine

"And don't fucking come back home you piece of shit!" 

The words rang through Oliver's head as he played the memory over again. He shook his head, trying not to get distracted from the road. He had recently come out to his shitty family as pansexual and transgender. As he drove, he saw his new house. It was the first one on the street, which made it easier for him to find the house. He pulled into the driveway and sat in the car for a few minutes, the fact that he was living alone and had no one at the moment had only just dawned on them. He smiled. 'Finally. No more annoying family members and friends to deal with.' He thought. It took him almost five hours to unpack. The house was small but nice, which made it easy to put things together. He didn't mind moving in by himself, because it was relaxing for him, and he hadn't been able to hyper-focus on anything nice for a while. He heard a strange sound and stopped, listening carefully. It sounded like small bells that were jingling. It was calming, but a little spooky. It only stopped after a few minutes, and he figured he was just tired. Oliver shook his head and got his phone and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair, passing out a few minutes later. 

Only a few seconds later he bolted awake. But he were in a different house. And not even on their small couch. He got up and looked around, but froze. There was that strange sound again. The bells. He looked around quickly, backing up. But he stopped, freezing up again, only this time in fear. There was someone. Right. Behind. Him. They turned around slowly and squealed. There was the most attractive, but tall and intimidating clown they had ever seen in their life.  
"U-um... H-hi?" He squeaked.  
"Helloooo my deear~" The Clown rasped. He had a deep voice, as well as some high pitched tones in it as well. "Sooo, are you planning on killing me?" Oliver asked, not realizing the situation. "Nooo I don't think so, I might keep you around for a little while, there is something...Unique about you... And you're a cute one~" The clown giggled. "And I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me sweetheart~" He booped him on the nose. "W-well that part is hard to explain but um... Anyways, my name is-" "Oliver, I know." The Clown giggled. Oliver was surprised. "O-ok then... What's your name...?" He asked, "I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown!" He bowed, the bells on his suit jingling. "Don't forget it, sweetheart~" Pennywise said and he whispered, placing his finger underneath his chin. 

Oliver bolted awake, surprised, and a little spooked. He heard a knock at the door and got up. Before the door was fully opened, a piece of paper fell from the door. Oliver picked it up and noticed it was a note. He looked at it.  
'Oliver  
I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you want any help, just ask, you'll know where to look for me.  
-B.G.'

{~End Of Chapter One~}

《Sorry about that guys lol, it'll get better within the next chapters》


End file.
